


Don't Play with your Food

by JongkeyWedding



Series: Silk [2]
Category: SHINee, jongkey - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongkeyWedding/pseuds/JongkeyWedding
Summary: Jonghyun had been his annoying playful self all night and Key is running out of ideas to make him behave.





	Don't Play with your Food

The bathroom breathed out a mist of steam as Key opened the door. He was humming —letting the cloud of vapour disappear around him, his body clad in a soft yellow bathrobe that he had unnecessarily bought on a mindless shopping trip. His hair still wet but a towel over his shoulders that promised to dry his locks.

With matching slippers, he strolled around, wondering what his pets were so excited about. Maybe he should check before changing into his striped pyjamas, he just hoped that they didn’t destroy anything.

It seemed to be only his phone, the device that made an annoying loud buzz as it laid on the leather couch, confusing the two poodles to cock their heads and pressed their paws on it to see if it would play with them. Kibum chuckled; in his eyes still puppies had no idea that it was not for them.

He picked Garcon up and in the other hand his phone. Comme Des gave an excited little bark but Kibum hushed him quickly. It was late already, past midnight. No, later.

His phone said 2:34 AM, and of course the man that had been texting him, was the only one that could have made poetry from that number. A smile formed on his lips as he scanned over the messages —the conversation so very one sided.

“Kibum,”

“Are you still up?”

“You are lying! I know you are up.”

“didn’t you have to film til late?”

“Are you ignoring me?”

“I’m coming over, I just left the studio.”

“But im hungry so I’m picking up some food.”

“Is there anything you want?”

“If you keep ignoring me I’m bringing something with carrots.”

“you are too late!” 

“You better eat the carrots!”

“I’m almost there.”

Had Jonghyun not learned? Now, at the dead of night the streets might not be full but it was still so dangerous to be on the road, especially if he was so distracted. He better not be driving. But Kibum hummed, if he remembered correctly, then it was manager hyung that brought Jonghyun to the MBC studio after schedules.

Would Jonghyun take a taxi? Whatever it was he was sure to find out. A smile formed and he moved back to the bathroom, he was not going to bother waiting for him. Jonghyun knew how to break into his apartment all by himself—if he remembered the password that is.

Kibum wanted to dry his hair at least, might as always go through his skin care routine while he was at it too.

Sure enough, there was an excited bark and Kibum rolled his eyes. He could puppy train them a little but more. But he knew why the dogs were out of control. There were not many that knew the code to the front door and if they knew it, it was for the puppies a reason to celebrate.

Key swayed back into the living room with his hair dry and treated, and simple yet cute pyjama pants under his gown.

“Bum, you didn’t text back.” Jonghyun said with a pout, instead of a ‘hello’.

“You were having the conversation for me,” the younger said leaning against the frame of the bedroom doorway. A small smile on his lips as he watched Jonghyun struggle with his shoes —a little bit too eager to fully undo the laces.

“So, what did you bring?” Kibum asked when Jonghyun invited himself deeper into the house, picking up a puppy as he went. The younger seemed to only have eye for the plastic bag the other was holding in the non-puppy hand.

“Stuff with carrots,” Jonghyun moved into the kitchen to set the food down and knowing that Kibum would do the rest. Curious kittens always looked. “I asked especially if they could add carrots.”

As planned, Kibum did open the bag, taking out the boxes to see all the treats he brought.

“Hyung,” Kibum whined as he noticed that in deed there were carrots. The terrible excuse of the vegetable scattered over the spicy octopi dominated stir-fry. The younger sat down with a childish sigh while Jonghyun helped himself to the cupboard to get some bowls.

“I thought you liked Nakji bokkeum,” the elder played putting the bowls on the table one by one, and opening the second take out box of just plain rice.

“I do, but the carrots,” Kibum whined, hating now that he didn’t reply the other’s texts sooner. Now he had to pick out all the orange strips of fresh vitamin A.

Jonghyun chuckled and he scooped up the rice into the bowls and pulled the stir-fry closer. “Its not that bad,” He told the overreacting boy. With his spoon he pushed most of the carrots away and served Kibum the carrot free parts.

“You went through so much effort,” Kibum had his upper lip pulled up in disgust when he took a spoon of food, checking first if it was indeed clean before putting it in his mouth.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and got up again, if Kibum was going to be a kid about it then he might as well get himself a drink. And Key always had alcohol. So, when he opened the fridge he was happy to see three large bottles of beer.

One would do for now, Jonghyun started to hum as he popped open the cap in a merry way and clinked the glasses to the table.

Key had gotten more comfortable with a leg propped up and his posture slumped. After all there was nothing fancy about beer and a second dinner at 3 am.  
The hiss of the beer glugging into the small glasses brought a smile on Kibum’s little lips. He put down his chopsticks, and when Jonghyun put down the beer bottle Key held out his glass.  
They shared a smile as they clinked their glasses together in a toast and drank. Letting the cool beer bubble and prickle down their throat in a refreshing itch so bad that both had to hiss in satisfaction after the chug.  
Jonghyun sighed loudly and took his chopsticks in his left hand. This was perfect, hot spices and cool beer —one of his favourite combinations. Kibum hissed, completely happy and attacking the food with a cute eagerness.  
The elder smiled at him, content that the other was not complaining about the fact that they were totally cheating on their diets, and that they should be in bed right now. It was so naughty of them, but they had already started. It would be best to go all the way.  
Key hummed in happiness as he took another bite of the spicy sea food and closed his eyes.  
“Good?” Jonghyun mused, his hand still on the cold beer glass, the golden liquid still hissing and excited to be let out of the bottle. The man brought the glass to his lips, his eyes still so intently looking at his lover.  
“It is, where did you get it?” the younger asked mixing a little bit of rice with red hot sauce in his bowl. Soon the spices would be too much and Kibum’s lips would swell up just that little bit more. Make them perfect for kissing and –Jonghyun was reading too much into it.  
“My sister told me that she saw it on a talk show,” Jonghyun simply said taking his own chopsticks in hand and balancing a share.  
“I’m glad she did. It’s amazing,” Key replied as he lend back into his chair. Only when Garcon jumped on his lap, Jonghyun knew why.

The puppy needed some attention and Kibum was happy to take a break to rub his small head. The innocent act made the dark look in Jonghyun’s eyes disappear and a soft sweet smile formed.

Jonghyun stood on his feet, his hands on the table and he bent over it. Kibum was still close enough, enough for Jonghyun to press his lips against Key’s in a small innocent peck.

Finally, the singer sat back down as if he hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary. He continued with picking up his eating utensils and picking another mouthful.

In the meanwhile, a blush spread over Kibum’s cheeks and he blinked, his hands had stilled. What just happened? Jonghyun acted like he didn’t take his breath away. The younger started to glare.

“What was that about?” Key threatened, letting his puppy off his lap, it was not safe to stay there.

“Payment,” Jonghyun replied easily. He was not scared, Kibum’s glares had lost their power a long time ago.

And just as the elder had guessed it only took another second before Kibum filled his glass back up before chugging the beer all down. The cool liquid refreshing him, yet the blush stayed. Jonghyun had won this round.

“Let me eat in peace,” the younger said in defeat, he could not enjoy his meal if kisses were stolen from him. And Jonghyun knew what effect he could have, it was foolish to act now and let the food grow cold. They both knew what was going to happen later.

There was a big portion of food left over when Jonghyun added a last little bit into his bowl before being satisfied. There was a second bottle of beer on the table but even that was running low. Kibum happily poured him a new glass, that the elder was grateful for.  
It seemed that the spices was getting to them, Jonghyun was getting hot and he didn’t need his sweater anymore. Key too was feeling it, he was breathing through his teeth and had an open body language.  
The elder laid down his chopsticks and took the hem of his sweater. He pulled it off knowing full well that his shirt was coming with it too. Maybe Key was enjoying the view, he did work out a little bit and his abdomen was in good shape.  
Yet when Jonghyun’s head popped out of his clothes he pouted and pulled his shirt down just to be decent. Key was clearly more interested in his food, picking out a slice of orange from his bowl and placing it on a tissue were a little pile of carrots already was waiting to be thrown away.

Clearly, the spicy dish was tastier than Jonghyun’s skin. That hurt his pride but with another gulp of beer he realised that soon the younger would be full. When Jonghyun drank the last of the beer he was ready to do something else entirely.

The rasping sound of the chair moving back over the floor made him rethink the idea of standing up so quickly, that didn’t go as smoothly as he had hoped. Kibum spared him a look, silently scolding him and asking him to be more gentle with his property.

Jonghyun offered him a sheepish smile and helped the clean-up with picking up the bottles and putting them to be recycled. Kibum was putting the left-overs away to be eaten another time. And this time he would not share it.

Key sighed and stretched finally fore filled and ready to go to bed. Yet he seemed to be followed by more than his usual two puppies.

“What do you want?” he demanded, staring down on three sets of puppy eyes.

Jonghyun blinked innocently, as if he already thought that Kibum knew what he desired, and yes Key did know yet he was still in denial, he after all always was.

“It is late, can I stay over?” The elder asked, knowing that Kibum would say no the first time he would ask. It was only after some prodding and being his annoying self that Jonghyun usually got his way. It was their little game.

“Fine.” Kibum huffed to the other’s surprise on the first try. Jonghyun blinked and smiled. This was surprisingly easy, it must have been the food, or did Kibum had a little too much to drink? Whatever the case was, Jonghyun was happy.

So, without guilt, the elder followed Key into his bedroom and laid down on the bed. Garcons hopped after him and sniffled at his face. The corners of his mouth might still be tainted orange and smell fishy. That would not make a lovely morning breath.

Maybe he should have followed the younger into the bathroom instead, by the sounds of the running water Kibum must be washing up for bed and he should do the same. With a ruffle of Garcons’s head Jonghyun got up again to hug Kibum’s back.

White foam was already escaping the edges of his pouty lips and Kibum just ignored Jonghyun who helped himself to the toothbrush and a good amount of toothpaste. He needed his teeth shining with all pun intended.

He let Kibum rinse off first and took his own time to get ready for bed. Now done with his teeth he made sure that his toothbrush and Kibum’s kissed in the glass cup the younger kept them in. It made him smile, even though Key would probably gag at the action.

When Jonghyun got to the bedroom, his lover was not waiting for him. Kibum was ushering the puppies to theirs it seemed. So Jonghyun thought quickly and took off his shirt and pants to look extra tasty on the sheets.

He laid across the bed, his head propped up and a smirk in place as Kibum appeared in sight. When the younger noticed his stupid boyfriend, he hid his laugh in his mouth and only let his cheeks puff up.

Kibum lend against the door frame and crossed his arms. He would be mad to say that he didn’t enjoy the view, but he could not praise Jonghyun on his dumb actions.

“What are you trying to do?” Key asked in what was an uninterested voice, his eyes running over the body in display. Jonghyun propped his leg up just to show what he could offer. A tease, a silly action that was more to make the younger shy or laugh rather than seduce.

“I’m lounging,” Jonghyun said before stretching to show more muscles. Soon Kibum would have to give up and come on the bed. And then they would have to touch since Jonghyun made sure to be in the way.

Kibum sighed and got with his knees on the bed, if he wanted any sleep tonight then he better not drag this out. There was only one thing Jonghyun wanted after all and that was attention. And so, the younger tried to manoeuvre his boyfriend so that they could both lay down.

Kibum didn’t mind snuggling, at this time he would be happy to fall asleep with Jonghyun clinging to him. Yet the elder didn’t let that happen just like that. The only thing he did was fall back on his back and pull Kibum up and closer.

Of course, the pervert wanted Kibum on his lap. And if Key knew him well enough, he knew what the little pulling meant.

“You are so annoying,” the younger said as he sat down on Jonghyun’s hips. But the elder couldn’t feel any hurt at the comment —not with a view like that.

Sure it could be better, like if Kibum was naked and blushed, riding him. But this was cute too, a little annoyed, pyjama shirt under his chamber robe. 

With one arm behind his head and the other one reaching out to Kibum’s hip, Jonghyun was a happy man.

“It has come to my attention that you have not kissed me yet,” Jonghyun said smugly to which Kibum rose an eyebrow. They had, at the dinner table.

“We did kiss, when we were eating.” Kibum reminded Jonghyun but the elder shook his head.

“I stole that kiss. And now I want a proper one,” the elder said as if he deserved to be kissed. Well, yes he did deserve it. After all, Jonghyun brought him second dinner, and a good one at that. Something nice and spicy that made sure that his lips swell up and were ready for kissing.

Did Jonghyun think that far? No, it could not be. Kibum looked down at his lover and sighed in defeat. He was not going to lose anything by sometimes giving Jonghyun what he wanted. And a kiss was really a little toll to pay. 

It was all sweet and innocent, but it was a dangerous game if Jonghyun played his cards right. He started carefully, making Kibum come to him. The younger’s back arched so that their chests were close together but not touching. Maybe that is what added to the excitement.

Little presses of their lips come so carelessly now, Kibum didn’t count anymore how many times he had paid his due. He wanted to be sure that Jonghyun had no reason to complain when he pulled back.

If he ever could. Jonghyun’s hands were on his body now, one on the small of his back and the other around his thin upper arm. It was not dominating, it was sensual and Kibum felt protected. He was held in place, careful so that it would not scare him.

It was comforting, and the younger started to open his mouth, his hands cupping Jonghyun’s cheeks so that the elder could forget about controlling the kiss. Mint breathes mixed, and Jonghyun let out a little sound that Key tasted.

Open mouthed and needy, Kibum kissed him. His want coming from nowhere and astonishing Jonghyun. He was already panting, straightening his back so that he could feel the soft fabric of the pyjamas against his skin.

“Key,” he said, it so breathlessly that the other moaned. Jonghyun’s fingers were moving back under the sleeping shirt. It was stretching the fabric in a way that was not good for the blouse. The cotton could rip if he was not careful.

The younger grunted at Jonghyun, warning him without words but it seemed that he did not get his point across. It was missed completely, Kibum should have opened the buttons a long time ago. Jonghyun’s fingers had no patience with opening shirts.

Kibum would not have it. He broke the kiss and glared at the man under him even if it had little effect. Jonghyun was needy, selfishly desiring love. There was no saving him. Key licked his lips, showing the tongue that Jonghyun wanted to play with, letting it disappear behind pink lips.

Jonghyun’s eyes looked black, his irises bloom to show how gone he was. He was so close to getting want he wanted.

“Bum.” But Key would not be swayed. He pushed Jonghyun’s hands down again, letting him grab his waist. The younger needed to do it himself now that Jonghyun wouldn’t take to time to pop all the buttons. Really what had gotten into the elder? Kibum had not done something special, he didn’t even shave.

The younger didn’t feel particularly sexy today, but it was changing fast. His tired body was feeling the new energy it had gotten from the food he just had and Jonghyun’s whimpering put his nerves on edge.

Jonghyun wanted him, something untamed holding back, the raven was waiting for him, his aura was heated and making Key nervous. The younger fondled with the buttons so much that he could not open them.

He squealed when a hand reached and squeezed his butt, Key moved so quickly forward that Jonghyun had to catch him. Yet a low moan left the elder’s lips, Key had rubbed with his bottom over his erection and it was a friction that he was searching for.

Large hands again found themselves on Key’s hips preventing him from going anywhere else. But the younger didn’t even want to go anywhere else now, he could feel how hard Jonghyun was —straining behind his boxers.

He lowered his hips, pressing against Jonghyun’s lower halve. He knew full well what type of damage he could do now. Maybe a little smirk formed on his pink swollen lips as he started to rotate. He wanted to hear Jonghyun growl, Key wanted to see that he had won.

The younger moved his arms over the other’s shoulders and played with his body. He never thought he would do something this naughty but Jonghyun had his eyes pressed shut now and his hands fisting the sheets besides him.

Did he like it when Key took control? Did he trust the younger so much? Maybe Kibum wanted to play too.

He wanted to see how far he could break the other. What if he curled his back a bit and rubbed their crutches together? Jonghyun lowly moaned but did not do anything but enjoy.

Key pouted and wiggled his hips again, lowering his arms and so that he played with his buttons again. Finally, he opened his shirt, but he didn’t bother to pull off the article. Jonghyun had already pushed down his bathrobe and it was laying around them on the bed and if his shirt would join it, it would get too messy.

Jonghyun got greedy with the view he had now. White skin and hard pink nipples plagued with the cold breeze. Should he warm them up, just to be kind? Jonghyun was already leaning closer to kiss skin.

Yet he couldn’t, not with the fingers that curled around his jaw, moving his chin up so that he had to look at Key’s lusty eyes. Jonghyun looked already gone and to the younger that looked delectable, the other had such a sweet easy soul and he was completely open for him.

Key lend down, capturing the meat of Jonghyun’s lower lip, tasting the moan the elder let out. He warned Jonghyun like that —with the sharpness of his teeth. Jonghyun could not and should not do anything. He first had to ask for permission.

The elder closed his eyes and took his hands back to be rewarded with another roll against his private. His hum was hot and felt against Kibum’s teeth. The only sign of appreciation. Still the younger knew what he was doing. He knew that Jonghyun was so tight under him.

When would Jonghyun push him down and have his way? Key wanted to know where the line was and then step over it —maybe surpass it completely. He was already betting that it would not take long.

Not when he didn’t allow Jonghyun to touch. Not even finger light like he always would. Teasing skin and making the younger whimper in desire. Tonight, the air was something else in the room and it was fresh and exciting on many different levels.

“Kiss—” the ‘me’ was already swallowed up on Jonghyun’s eagerness to fore fill the demand. The same sound ending up as a simple hum, a vibration that travelled into his throat. It tickled his necks and Kibum pressed into the back of Jonghyun’s head to pull him closer.

The order didn’t seem clear enough and Jonghyun pressed his lips lower, to the younger’s chin, neck, throat when Kibum offered it to him. Open mouthed and with teeth, the elder nibbled like he would eat Key up and the other didn’t even mind.

Key was pulling Jonghyun closer, in embrace of heated skin. Chest to chest, until Jonghyun’s hand lifted Key’s hips up and off his own. The younger was on his knees, rough hands moving under silk that flowed away from his fingers much like water would.

Now, Kibum would not move away and Jonghyun could kiss the expanse of his upper chest. He could feel the shaking breathes Kibum let out, softly moaning at the hot kisses. He realised that he could move the fluttering kisses pressed against his skin to where he wanted when he pulled lightly at the back of Jonghyun’s hairs.

Kibum started to like it more with every kiss, looking down on his lover giving his attention and all his adoration. A small smirk even forming on his lips when he realised the power he had. Jonghyun was clearly hard for him but the younger didn’t pity him. After all it was Jonghyun’s own fault.

When Jonghyun stopped for a second to look up at the other with sparkling puppy eyes, Kibum still would not touch him. Until Jonghyun pulled out his bottom lip and whined a little, was he begging now?

Kibum hushed him with a press of his lips, his hand caressing the elder’s sharp jaw lovingly. He was pressing down on Jonghyun, lowering back on to his lap, pressing with a little more intention then was needed.

He therefore had to swallow Jonghyun’s moan of pleasure, as sweet as it was —the hot passion started to bleed through. He didn’t even get enough, he moved his hips teasingly lightly, as if he could not find a comfortable place to sit.

Jonghyun could understand that, there was no way to not feel his erection, but Key should not worry about silly things like that. He held the younger’s hips so that he could guide him to sit fully on his length. Breaking the kiss as both had to pant it out.

They should get a move on. They were only teasing each other like this. But really Key was not in a rush to do anything. He liked it when Jonghyun would listened to him, when he did what Key wanted.

Now Jonghyun was pulling at the elastic of Key’s pyjama shorts. The younger knew that the other must hate them. But taking them off would mean that Key would have to lift his hips again. Did Jonghyun really want him to move away?

It was clear that the elder was not thinking. He pulled Key back down when the other tried to move away. Like this they would never get anywhere. Maybe the younger needed to say what he was planning. It was difficult with Jonghyun’s lips on his, kissing and biting, forcing his tongue to dance instead of speak.

It was such a distraction that even the younger lost his train of thought. They were back at square one, kissing and pressing their chests together, yet this time Jonghyun had no shame and started to grope the younger through the soft cotton of his pants.

Key really needed to get out of his clothes. Though the open shirt was not bothering him, he didn’t like the clothes on both Jonghyun’s crotch and his own.

Yet how could he get Jonghyun to let go of him? It was not that Key was thinking of a real plan, he was too busy with nibbling on Jonghyun’s earlobe as Jonghyun was trying to bite his neck. It created a power struggle, who would win to please their lover?

Key clearly had the advantage, he was still on top, pinning Jonghyun’s lower limps down and when the younger pushed a little too hard Jonghyun fell back. The younger thought fast. He crawled up just a little making it impossible for Jonghyun to sit back up.

A growl left Jonghyun’s lips when he realised that he had lost. But the hurt to his pride was soon forgotten when he realised to whom he had given it to. Kibum’s eyes were dark and his pretty lips smirking. Just the sight alone made Jonghyun lose his mobility again.

“Will you be a good boy now?” Kibum whispered, playing a game that they had not yet done. And since it was the first time, Jonghyun could help make the rules. If Kibum felt mischievous why couldn’t he?

His lower half might be useless, but his arms were not, and Key needed to pay for his tricks. It was just a perfect chance, so Jonghyun took his hand and smacked Kibum’s bottom. It had shocked Kibum so much that he fell forward.

He didn’t expect that, he was completely taken by surprise and the fire that burned the skin of his bottom was nothing compared to the fire of hunger for revenge. How dare Jonghyun spank him? It was not even the first time that he had done it, there were a number of times that the elder had smacked him —even so it had never turned into a habit.

It would not happen now, not if Key could do anything against it. And he had the perfect way. Without much thinking he pulled at his robe and easily enough the band he used to tie his bathrobe came lose.

Jonghyun didn’t have time to celebrate his victory nor did he realise what was happening until it was all too late. Kibum had captured his hands as he would have guessed he would do but he didn’t think that he would be trapped, his wrists tied in soft high quality cotton.

The elder blinked, now his legs and arms pretty useless and under a very determined Kibum. The younger was panting, clearly not thinking straight.

“Oh,” Jonghyun uttered, a shot of heat pulsing through his body. This was new, very new, and so very exciting. His teeth took his lower lip hostage just like Key had taken him. Yet his eyes glittered, wondering what would happen next and oh so eager.

The moment passed, and Kibum gasped to himself. sitting back on Jonghyun’s hips and clamping his hands over his mouth. Did he really just tie the great Kim Jonghyun in his bed. This was too much, he reacted out again already wanting to pull the strings to free Jonghyun. He couldn’t have the elder freaking out.

“Don’t,” Jonghyun hissed —his eyes so dark yet looking for Key’s. The younger was worried, after all he did not ask if he could. But he froze at Jonghyun’s words and looked down. The expression on the elder’s face was not fearful in the slightest.

“It… is not too tight?” Kibum’s voice was soft and gentle, so completely out of the context of the situation.

“It’s fine, but what will you do now? I can’t move,” Jonghyun said with his grin back in place. He was very curious to see what would happen. Never did he think that he would be in this situation. It was not uncommon to be tied up for shows and such but there he knew what was going to happen and the props were so fake. This though, was making him hot.

It was to Kibum now, he had been fighting for dominance but now that he had it he didn’t know what he wanted to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What was he going to do beforehand he was so rudely interrupted? 

Long fingers lowered down so that only his finger tips brushed against Jonghyun’s chest. The muscles under the skin stretched and tightened as the touch tickled him. With his arms up and tied every dip and curve was visible.

Key could easily see Jonghyun’s shaking breath in the dimness of the room now that his eyes were adjusted. Or maybe it was that he knew Jonghyun’s body too well. Whatever it was he had no issue finding the places were Jonghyun was most sensitive.

It was a good thing that the elder had gotten the point and didn’t bother him anymore. Kibum could now do what ever he wanted. He did, tracing his fingers up and avoiding Jonghyun’s nipple to his collar, over the sexy little mole to his chin and over his sharp jaw line.

Jonghyun was watching him, not fearful but terribly turned on. In the dark, on his lap, Key with his open shirt only shyly showing a little bit of his pale skin. His hair was already a mess and his lips parted since he could not control his breath.

There was no way of hiding the throb when Key was sitting on is erection. The younger must know it to and he was truly ignoring it. It made Jonghyun whimper, but he was silenced with a kiss.

A deep long kiss, the one that Key have been craving for a long time now. Slow and deep and not hard and hasty. Jonghyun often was an impatient lover, he wanted to live every second to the fullest. And sometimes he forgot to take his time for somethings. He was too passionate at times

Key was there to hold him back, to keep him grounded, there under him —with him. Jonghyun was a fast learner when Kibum was his teacher. He kissed back fervently, chasing after lips when the younger pulled back a little.

He moaned, both did in the end, soft sounds of satisfaction. No words just sighs, slow movements when the kiss started to involve their entire bodies. Though Jonghyun’s hands were tied, he still used his hips to put more pressure between them. His breath was deep, expanding his chest so that Kibum had more space to touch.

Finger tips ran over ribs, only teasingly passing over Jonghyun’s hard nipples. Down to his abdomen and back up again. It had been so long that he had touched his lover like this. Usually it was the other way around, it often was hasty when they were at their limits. Now he didn’t care anymore.

Kibum was satisfying himself, getting his own fill, while Jonghyun burned. His eyes were fluttering and his member aching. He had the most erotic picture on top of him and he knew he could do nothing. Oh, how he wanted to push away the clothes off Key’s shoulder and shower the skin with his kisses.

The dim light only caught Kibum because his skin was so pale. Jonghyun’s eyes were trained in the dark to see him there, slowly rocking his hips over his, making him feel that what he saw. The thin open shirt finally sliding off the younger’s arms but he pulled it back up, he might be a little cold sitting there. Jonghyun wanted nothing more than to pull him in and warm him.

But that was not what Key had in mind. He might be cold, but he didn’t want to be dressed anymore. Jonghyun was now calm and Key could get up and pull at his own pants, he climbed off Jonghyun, and undressed in Jonghyun’s sight, making the man whimper.

The younger should help him too, he was going to get his underwear dirty if this continued and if he showed up tomorrow at the scheduled events with Kibum’s underwear on again, everyone would figure out what happened last night.

This had to be a secret. And it seemed that Key had been on the same page as Jonghyun. His fingers next reached for the other’s underwear and Jonghyun moved so that he could remove them damned cotton off his legs.

Sadly, Key didn’t come back to sit on his lap, he was not even touching Jonghyun. The elder pouted and turned so that he could see what was going on. Kibum was looking for something in the nightstand next to his bed.

That calmed Jonghyun, he knew what it was. And he smirked, he could relax a little bit. “Come here,” he said when it seemed that the other had found what he was looking for.

There was silence except for the rustle of bed sheets and a hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder. “Stay put,” Kibum replied in a demanding tone. There was a soft pop that Jonghyun knew too well. The little snap of a bottle cap.

The younger was hovering over Jonghyun, the hand stopping him from moving closer. Jonghyun hated the dark that instant, he could not see what was going on —what Kibum was playing with.

He was curious. His lover was taking his time, and he didn’t want to wait, he was starting to feel cold. He moved, sitting up and reaching with his tied hands to where he could hear Kibum move.

“Don’t,” the order was snapped yet the sound was breathless. But Jonghyun was naughty and didn’t follow this order, his tied hands cupped Kibum’s cheeks. The younger let him this time.

Jonghyun kissed his lips gently no to scare Key away. He didn’t have to be so careful. It seemed that the younger was more with his mind somewhere else. He was panting slightly, his hands busy down between his legs.

It was exciting Jonghyun beyond belief when he realised it. Key was touching himself, preparing himself without Jonghyun asking him too. This was indeed a little fantasy. Key had lost his breath and Jonghyun was not kissing him anymore, his thumbs were caressing the younger’s cheeks —passing over pink bow shaped lips, trembling.

Key was getting himself on a high, his little pants turning into moans when a finger passed between his lips. Jonghyun wanted him to take the digits and play his imagination. Hot and wet, Jonghyun moved his finger slowly in and out, coaching Key what he should do himself.

Gently, Jonghyun added another finger between Kibum’s lips and made him whimper for another reason. The elder pressed his lips even softer against his temple, moving down to the other’s ear. He took a piece of metal between his teeth and pulled. It made the younger shiver.

Jonghyun spread his fingers, making Key open his mouth, letting out that moan that had been deep in his chest. Did the younger want Jonghyun to move faster? He chuckled in Key’s ear, wondering if he would be punished for disobeying again.

The elder decided that he didn’t care, though. He took his fingers back, wet and instantly cold. He didn’t plan to stay cold for long. He moved his tied hands down to where Kibum’s were and immediately got free passage.

Key let Jonghyun touch him. moving closer, on his knees with one of Jonghyun’s thighs between them. He let the elder’s wet fingers slide into him as soon as he removed his own. After all, there was another excitement when someone else touched you. There was a certain surprise to it all.

The younger gasped, losing his balance and caught himself on his lover’s chest when Jonghyun pressed in deep at once. He moaned, his eyes fluttering as he finally let Jonghyun touch him if not a bit clumsily. With two fingers in him and the back of the other hand rubbing soft circles on his scrotum, the younger enjoyed it all the same.

“Jjong..” Key was whimpering, asking for something more. The only thing that the other needed to do was find out what it was.

Was it a kiss? Jonghyun pressed his lips sweetly on any place he could find, his neck, cheek and then his lips. Yet Key kept panting and moaning. It seemed not enough. Key’s fingertips were pressing into the muscles of Jonghyun’s strong chest.

Maybe Key was bored with fingers, though Jonghyun knew that he had his pride. After all, Kibum had him all tied up, it would not be right if he would take control. He should hand it back to the younger. He was all stretched anyways —it would be just right for Jonghyun’s dick.

It seemed that Key was thinking the same thing. Especially when Jonghyun’s finger’s left him and he was able to think straight again. Kibum pushed against Jonghyun’s chest and the elder fell back just to play along.

He was quite comfortable, laying with his back against the backrest with some pillows in between. He opened his legs a bit, wondering if Kibum would take the bait and sit there.

Oh, what a perfect night, now that the other was doing it all as in Jonghyun’s wildest dreams. The elder was moaning when a somewhat cold condom was rolled over his hard erection. The wonder of how the younger could have found a rubber in this dark was such an unimportant detail.

Because now, his member was in the tight grip of Key’s hand —ever so slowly moving it up and down while adding a little bit too much lube. It was making Jonghyun’s lap wet and soon it would get sticky but before that Jonghyun hoped it would get messy.

Kibum bumped his head against Jonghyun’s just so that he could turn it up for another kiss while climbing onto the nicely prepared seat he had made. Jonghyun bravely held his hands back showing his complete submission.

It was Key who aligned them, and then he sunk down; So agonizingly slow. Jonghyun whimpered at that tight heat engulfed him. He had didn’t have any control over it and he was not able to fight for his rights to speed things up. He bit his lip in order not to break apart. That would destroy the game.

He was the one moaning now. Softly and completely gone. It was not often that Key would be on top and damn it was a treat. After all, Key was a dancer and there was nothing better than his hips rolling over his.

Slowly, gently. Maybe Key was still uncomfortable. It didn’t matter to Jonghyun —the younger might have been sitting still and he would still have a hard time breathing. After all he was not a fool to command Key to move.

No, he was still curious to how far Key would take it. And it was not stopping by just rolling his hips —Key had started to bounce lowly, using Jonghyun’s chest as a place to rest his hands. It was steadily getting faster, Kibum’s breath losing it to pants.

It was even hard to keep Jonghyun sane, though his lips were pulled into a smile and his breath fast. He could do nothing else —or was allowed to. Though he pressed his arms against his body so that his body was tensed up, his hands tied over his middle. Just so that Key could feel how trained his body was.

After all Key was now using Jonghyun’s body as his toy to get pleasure out of. Even if that was strange, for Jonghyun it was one of the most erotic things there was. But his mind could only take that much at a time. And now that Kibum was comfortable with Jonghyun’s member inside of him, things would become more complicated.

The younger was leaning forward a bit, moving erratic. Jonghyun took the position to throw his arms around the youngers body. That stupid rope was started to be in the way. But what could Jonghyun do? His head was little bit busy.

With his lower arms pressing against Kibum’s sharp hip bones he had just the leverage he needed to make Kibum moan in his ear. He was thrusting up, into the younger’s willing body. Key was holding himself as still as possible like a good boy, only now pulling at the hairs on the back of Jonghyun’s head.

It was amazing, the sound of Key’s pants mixing with the lewd slapping of skin. They never really did it like this. They were too in love, the sex was mainly sweet whispers and admiration, love making and confessions.

Yet the foreplay they had opened too many possibilities and now they were going to explore them all. It would all be in the name of love, all the aspects of it. Fucking was one of them, unexplored territory and with the trust they had, they were finally opening up, whispering their deepest desires, their naughty fantasies that would take them to the moon.

All of a sudden, Key was so much more interesting to Jonghyun, like a lifetime would never expose all the secrets the younger had, all the colours he hid from the world and would only show Jonghyun when he drove it out of him. 

Jonghyun’s body was tensed as he moved fast. He was sweating already, and he didn’t know who was panting louder. But the way of thrusting was taking it toll, a stitch was starting to annoy him in his side. It wouldn’t do, and now that Key was a moaning mess Jonghyun didn’t think he would mind giving him a little bit more control.

Jonghyun didn’t plan to go easy on him now. He realised that the knot around his wrists was getting loose. It must be all the moving about. He didn’t mind. If Kibum wanted it, he would let the younger tie him up any time. Still he didn’t bother removing it, or trying too, it seemed still too tight to wiggle lose from and he was not going to break the mood.

“Bum…” Jonghyun gasped, he had no air to spare and the younger almost ignored the call. Then again, he was to gone with his head anyways, his body was not in his control anymore and if Jonghyun wanted to change the position than that was alright.

The elder did so, sitting up before pushing Key down with a little bit too much force. The younger’s back hit the mattress with a little bounce but then again, they were playing a little rough all night. Key wrapped his legs around Jonghyun’s middle nice and tight so that they could get the position right without slipping out.

With his hands tied, Jonghyun didn’t have much to hold, he rested his elbows on the bed, pinning Key completely in place and not giving him any other option other than to hold his back.

It didn’t matter, since the younger could put his nails on Jonghyun’s bottom, daring him to be naughty. Jonghyun only could think of a couple of things that Key would demand and he would try them all out one after the other. He was moving fast and now more comfortably. Simple deep movements that was making Key beg, faster or more.

Jonghyun didn’t know what Kibum wanted anymore, but then again Jonghyun didn’t think that even Key knew it either. He was showing off that long pale neck of his —moaning his pleasure. Whatever it was, Jonghyun was doing amazing.

Tight and burning, Jonghyun was not going to last. It was already a wonder that he had made it this far. His lover didn’t seem far behind him either and that gave him that extra little will power to move that little deeper.

He knew with the way that Key was contracting, he was hitting the right buttons. It didn’t matter what he would do now —Key would be in utopia. And a little sooner than Jonghyun had expected. He had hold his own breath to calm himself a little while a hand that squeezed his muscle on his lower back made him push in deeper. 

Key was gasping for air. His lips dry and Jonghyun didn’t know why but he swallowed Kibum’s pleasure filled moan with his lips. Sloppy and wet, they kissed as their bodies shivered —breaking only when Key was too weak. Jonghyun had not known that his hips had slowed but when he realised what the wetness between their bodies was he smirked.

He had won this round and it was time to claim his price. Even though that would not take long. He took pity on the spend boy under him. With how tight his lover now felt around his erection, Jonghyun didn’t need to move fast anymore.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and enjoyed himself a little while longer. He didn’t think that Key would help him, yet the younger’s hands gently moved up over his chest; and when he had caught his breath, Key’s lips join to taste the salt of his skin.

Teeth bit down just under his collar bone and Jonghyun hissed. When did all the little pains give him so much pleasure? He was in deep trouble now, deep —so deep. Key tightened around him and watch Jonghyun whimper.

Was he playing unfairly. But the younger didn’t think so. A playful finger circled around Jonghyun’s nipple before he flicked it with his nail. Jonghyun shivered, that was it. He was not going to last nor was it some thing that he needed to do.

With Key giving him the extra attention, he was lost. Jonghyun had always been so sensitive. Today Key had been playing him too much. Just to tease more, the younger opened his legs and relaxed a bit further.

Warm velvet, Jonghyun moved easily —melting into one with his lover, his body already weak and tired. He was moving slower, only deeper until he could not anymore and Key bit his shoulder warning him that it would get dangerous.

They a moved so much, Key’s head was almost not laying on the bed anymore. But Jonghyun used the edge as an advantage to hold on to. The only thing stable enough in his world right now. 

The younger’s body was already relaxed but Jonghyun was in to so deep that that he could feel everything. The throb of his member, his full length pressed against his prostrate, he would get hard again. He started to feel himself tighten and this time it was uncontrolled.

And it was milking Jonghyun, his body shivering in pure pleasure as he gave his lover his seed. Gasping for his breath, Jonghyun stopped moving, only lowering when Key pulled him down.

Warmth and softness, Jonghyun snuggled into the heat and breathed into Kibum’s natural scent. Slowly he started to kiss the skin under his lips again and pull up to enjoy a moment to meet the younger’s lips again.

This time the kiss was gentle and passionate. These were the best moments now that his mind returned to him and that he could fully express the openness they shared. Jonghyun only pulled back in annoyance when he realised that he was still stuck and could not cup Key’s cheek like he wanted to.

A giggle rose from Key’s lips and he reached to the hands under his neck. The knot had tightened but there was a little but more room for Jonghyun to move about. Still it took a moment for Key to untie the tie. They had to sit up to do so, breaking the romantic moment and their connection.

When Jonghyun finally free again he didn’t check his wrists —but cupped Key’s cheeks so that he could kiss him. Need turning into sweet just in seconds and then finally breaking. Just like a spell they were back in the real world.

“I really need to shower again,” Key whined. It made Jonghyun chuckle. Poor thing, he had such a difficult life. Yet, it was nothing like a gym work out or the concerts what they had done.

Not that Key went often to the gym. But he always complained the same at training even though he was in far better shape than a lot of other people his age.

Jonghyun ran his hand over Key’s spine and hummed. They should shower and then get back into a dirty bed. He was satisfied and wanted his lover to be too. And if a shower would do the trick then he would get out of the warm sticky bed.

Jonghyun helped Key into the bathroom with sweet touches and comforting words. They would only be out for a moment. They didn’t bother too much with doing a full wash up, tiredness was already making them sluggish. Water would do, and Key skipped all the soap and cream parts of his routine. After all, he had done that all before Jonghyun intruded.

Key was hanging off Jonghyun’s shoulder and mumbling about the horrible decisions they had made that night. Jonghyun was chuckling, with his habits of night life he was more capable to hide his tiredness. He laid his love down before he climbed over him.

“I’m going to look horrible. With panda eyes and puffy lips. Just like a dumpling,” Kibum whined cutely and letting Jonghyun pull him close.

“I’m getting hungry again. But I don’t really think so. Sex makes your skin glow and you did a little work out.” The elder countered, passing his hand over the flat of Kibum’s stomach. The mood was soft again even if they only had a couple of hours of darkness left. It wouldn’t let them sleep yet.

“I never knew that you could be this kinky. It is unbelievingly sexy.” Jonghyun confessed as his finger tips moved up to Key’s arm. They were laying on their sides now —facing each other and speaking in soft voices

“I didn’t know, either.” Kibum shied, it was just the heat of the moment, but he would lie if he said that he didn’t want to do it again.

Jonghyun moved in closer, his lips finding Key’s forehead. “You don’t have anything tomorrow morning, right?” It would be bad to keep the younger up more but Jonghyun wanted to talk a moment longer.

“No, in the afternoon and then I have plans with meeting some friends for drinks,” Key replied playing with Jonghyun’s thumb. His eyes were on the wrists he had tied. When they showered he saw that they were a little bit red and raw but Jonghyun didn’t seem to mind it.

“They don’t hurt?” He asked touching the skin that must still be red. If Jonghyun was hurt would he show it?

But Jonghyun shook his head before answering with his voice. “Don’t worry Bummie. I’m fine. Now sleep, you can rest a couple of hours because I want to make love to you in the morning.”

That took Kibum completely off guard. His mind had a little explosion taking place and his body was already reacting in a soft heat. Jonghyun could do so many funny things to him. He hated how simple love was for the other. How simple he could express it, he said those things without a second thought, straight from his head and heart.

He let himself be pulled into Jonghyun’s body more as he wanted to hide his embarrassment than anything else. Slowly though, he recovered when Jonghyun’s breath was already deep and stable. Had the other already fallen asleep? Key’s fingers ran over Jonghyun’s jaw, smiling he could feel the innocent prickle of facial hair.

He kissed the underside of Jonghyun’s chin because that was the closes he could get to his lover’s lips and smiled a final time.

“Good night, Jjongie,”

~~~

Thank you.


End file.
